La nueva moda
by magui9999
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE ALICE, JASPER Y JAMES, EN LA QUE JAMES ES MODELO, JASPER GUARDAESPALDA Y ALICE MODISTA.
1. UN PINCHAZO DE AGUJA

FAN FIC

CAPITULO 1

-¡Rosalie, necesito ayuda!-dijo Alice mientras se vendaba el dedo, que le sangraba.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-me corte con la tijera…-Alice se vendo el dedo con ayuda de rosalie.

-Alice-la reprendió Rosalie-tienes que tener mas cuidado.

-¡Rose!-grito una voz.

Rose se dio vuelta y grito:

-¡Jazz!-y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

Alice se dio vuelta y vio al misteriosos hombre intimidante, hermano de su cuñada.

-Jazz, ella es Alice, la hermana de Emmett, y mi mejor amiga.

-hola-dijo Alice.

-y Alice el, es mi hermano, Jasper.

-hola-saludo él.

-¿Qué haces en nueva york?-pregunto Rose.

-cuidando una espalda.

Jasper y Rosalie rieron, y Alice frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

-Jazz es guardaespalda-explico Rose.

-ahh-dijo Alice.

-si, ¿a quien le cuidas la espalda ahora?

-un modelo de ropa…James…

-¿james Harrington?-dijo Alice sospechando.

-si-dijo Jasper extrañado de que Alice lo conociera-¿lo conoces?

Alice no podía creerlo, James iba a ser su modelo de ropa por un mes.

-claro-dijo Alice-voy a ser su modista.

-entonces, vamos a vernos seguido.-dijo Jasper.

Alice no dijo nada, pero miro a Jasper, se dio cuenta que este era muy lindo, pero detecto cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-bueno, solo pase para saludar, me tengo que ir-dijo Jasper.

-nos vemos-dijo Rosalie.

-Alice, un gusto conocerte-dijo Jasper y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, Alice justo giro un poco la cabeza y Jasper le beso accidentalmente la comisura de la boca.

Alice se estremeció, y Jasper se alejo caminando.

-bueno-dijo Rose-ya termine me voy a casa.

-no rompas la casa-se burlo Alice, haciendo alusión a un chiste de su hermano.

"Rose, espero que hoy no rompamos la casa".

-cállate-dijo Rosalie ruborizada-chau.

-nos vemos-dijo Alice y se quedo sola, pensando en el encuentro con Jasper.


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

Capitulo 2

-¡podrías apurarte!-grito James a su chofer y guardaespaldas, Jasper.

Jasper evito gritarle a James que era un imbecil, respiro hondo y estaciono.

James bajo y grito.

-¡Jasper, la puerta!-Jasper, bajo, y le abrió la puerta a James.

Alice estaba parada en la entrada de la casa, viendo todo, la verdad le molestaba que James tratara así a Jasper, pero no dijo nada.

-supongo que vos sos Alice-dijo James, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-si soy tu modista.

James se dio cuenta de lo linda que era Alice se dijo que tenía que conquistar a Alice.

-es un placer tenerte como modista.

Alice miro a Jasper, y dijo:

-gracias.

-¿puedo pasar?-dijo James.

-si, claro-dijo Alice y abrió la puerta.

-eh…Jasper-dijo James.

-¿Qué?

-hace una reservación para comer en el restaurante Ly C hoy, al mediodía.

Jasper, no quería dejar a Alice sola con James, pero no podía negarse.

-claro-dijo y puso una sonrisa falsa.

-chau Jazz, no vemos-dijo Alice con una sonrisa resignada.

-¿lo conoces?-dijo extrañado James.

-es el cuñado de mi hermano-explico Alice.

-interesante-dijo James-que rara coincidencia-dijo y entro.

-nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Alice entrando también.

-Chau-dijo Jasper, y resignado subió al auto.


	3. TOMANDO MEDIDAS

**los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

CAPITULO 3

-¿Te parece bien, que nos conozcamos un poco, antes de ponernos a trabajar?-sugirió James, Alice no estaba de buen humor, ya que no le gustaba la forma en que James trataba a Jasper, decidió hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

-bueno-respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar rápido-me llamo Alice, tengo 25 años de edad, soy diseñadora de moda, estoy en un proyecto que consiste en preparar ropa para modelos un mes, no soy para nada alta, tengo un hermano de sangre, y uno artificial, pero quiero a los dos, no estoy saliendo con nadie, vivo en esta misma casa, y te tengo como modelo, ¿ya nos podemos poner a trabajar?

-uou-dijo James un poco mareado por tanta información.

-no me interesa para nada tu información, así que ahora quédate quieto.

Alice tomo una cinta y comenzó a preparar las medidas de James.

-¿Por qué la mala onda?

-no te muevas-dijo Alice y siguió tomando medidas.

-bueno…-dijo James que no se rendía fácilmente-¿sos soltera?

-si-dijo de modo cortante Alice, que James ignoro.

-¿Por qué una chica como vos, tan linda, esta soltera?

A Alice no le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo el tema de conversación.

-porque no encontré la persona indicada todavía.-dijo, enfatizando la palabra "todavía".

-bueno, yo tuve varias novias-Alice rezo para que en ese momento tuviera una-pero ahora estoy soltero.

"Diablos"-pensó Alice.

-bueno-dijo dispuesta a cambiar de tema-ya termine de tomar las medidas, tengo dos propuestas para tu estilo de ropa.

-¿y cuales son?-pregunto James.

-la primera es una onda relax, vaqueros, camisas, un poco simple, la segunda es mucho más formal, camisa y pantalones a juego, traje y corbata.

-creo que me cae mejor la onda de los vaqueros.-dijo James.

-bueno, en ese caso, tengo unos cuantos conjuntos para estos días.

-perfecto, ahora creo que podemos ir a comer-dijo James.

-"podemos"-dijo Alice un poco confundida.

-si, vos y yo-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿la reservación era para nosotros?-dijo Alice.

-claro-dijo y agregó con una sonrisa seductora-sorpresa.


	4. UN VIAJE EN EL AUTO

Capitulo 4

-jasper-dijo james molesto-mas rápido.

Jasper no dijo nada y avanzo cunado el semáforo estuvo en verde.

El había hecho la reservación, había pasado a buscar a james y alice y ahora los llevaba a comer, parecía mas un chofer que guarda espalada.

Jasper notaba claramente como alice estaba incomoda al lado de james, también noto que james le miraba los pechos a alice, todo el tiempo, lo que provoco una furia que por poco, jasper no se dio vuelta y empezó a ahorcar a james.

Al llegar al restaurante minutos m``as tarde, james dijo:

-aguarda con el auto, hasta que terminemos de comer.

James bajo del auto y alice dijo desde el auto.

-Perdón.-después bajo del auto, y entro en el restaurante, a jasper le tomo un segundo adivinar que alice se disculpaba por james.

Se dio cuanta con un poco de alegría que alice y el se entendieran sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

Le molestaba mucho, al punto de estar casi celoso, que james estuviera interesado en alice.

Jasper pensó en lo linda que estaba alice ese día, con su pollera blanca, su remera floreada y sus zapatos rojos, y mientras jasper pensaba, james y alice se sentaban a comer.


	5. UNA CENA COMPLICADA

Capitulo 5

-¿te gusta el lugar?-pregunto james.

-es lindo-contesto alice, omitiendo que le parecía que quedaba muy mal que en pleno día el restaurante tuviera velas prendidas en la mesa, y que todo tuviera un agregado de dorado, el mantel, el plato, las cortinas.

-siempre que puedo, vengo acá.-dijo james.

-¿que vamos a comer?

-mmm-dijo james-¡mozo!-grito.

Un mozo se acerco rápidamente a la mesa.

-si-dijo con mucho respeto-señor james.

-traiga, un champagne y una ensalada griega.

-¿y usted señorita?-le dijo el mozo a alice.

-yo una milanesa, y una coca, por favor.

El mozo abrió los ojos asombrado de que alice pidiera "por favor", y se alejo.

-¿hace mucho sos diseñadora?-pregunto james.

-no-dijo alice mas incomoda, que antes.-3 años.

-¿tenes hermanos?

-si, uno de sangre, y otro de alma.-dijo alice sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto james, no muy interesado en realidad.

-emmett, y edward, emmett esta casado con rosalie, la hermana de jasper.-cuando alice lo nombro, se pregunto que estaría haciendo jasper, en esos momentos.

-yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único…

En ese momento se escucho la voz de una mujer, gritar con mucha furia.

-¡JAMES!-Alice se voltio y vio a una mujer pelirroja

James palideció, al ver a la pelirroja.

-¿victoria?-dijo con una voz ahogada.

-¡hace un mes, que te busco!-empezó a gritarle victoria-le debes a tu hijo 4 cuotas de alimentación.

-victoria déjame explicarte, por favor-dijo james, muy asustado.

-te voy a hacer una causa penal-le dijo en un tono muy amenazante.

-victoria-dijo james levantándose, y siguiendo a victoria a mitad de camino se acordó de alice, y le grito-dile a jasper, que te lleve a tu casa, y perdón-se giro y volvió a gritar-¡victoria!

Alice, se quedo sentada el la mesa hasta asimilar lo ocurrido, no entendía mucho, al final, el mozo se acerco y pregunto.

-¿cancelo la orden, señorita?

-si, por favor, y lamento lo ocurrido…-se disculpo alice, y salio del restaurante, vio a jasper, recostado contra el auto, y le grito, en el tono mas dulce que pudo.

-¡jasper!

Jasper, al escucharla, giro la cabeza, y sonrió, alice estaba caminando hacia el.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto.

-james, tuvo que irse, atrás de una mujer, victoria-jasper asintió al reconocer ese nombre-me pidió que dijera que me lleves a mi casa.

-¿ya comiste?-pregunto jasper.

-no-admitió alice-¿vos?

-no-dijo jasper.

-entonces te invito a comer a mi casa-dijo alice con una sonrisa-¿queres?

-claro-dijo jasper, y sonrió también.


	6. UNA CHARLA INTERESANTE

Capitulo 6

-linda casa-dijo Jasper, mirando la casa de Alice, mientras esta, cocinaba.

-gracias-dijo esta desde la cocina-se que es chiquita, pero es barata…

-me gusta-dijo Jasper, "como vos", pensó, pero no lo dijo en vos alta.

-listo, el pollo-grito Alice, llevando la comida a la mesa.

Había cocinado, milanesas, y una ensalada.

Se sentaron frente a frente, en la mesa.

-¿como te esta yendo con el trabajo?-pregunto Jasper.

-no tan bien-dijo Alice en un suspiro.

Jasper, se dio cuenta que alice no quería hablar de eso, así que cambio de tema.

-ayer, cene con tu hermano-dijo y después sonrió-es increíble, tiene la capacidad de comerse, la comida para 10 personas, en menos de 20 minutos.

Los dos rieron.

-si, el y Edward tienen esa capacidad.-dijo alice, recordando las cenas familiares.

-¿Edward?-dijo Jasper, confuso-¿Quién es?

-es mi medio hermano-explico Alice-mi mama, engaño a ni papa, pidió el divorcio, y se fue con su amante, mi papa quedo destrozado, pero por suerte encontró a Esme-Alice sonrió-en realidad, Esme lo encontró, habían sido novios antes de que mi papa se casara con mi mama, y le dio la noticia de que, tenia un hijo, y que era posible que ese hijo, fuera de Carlise, se hicieron la prueba, y dio positivo.

-¿así que Edward es tu medio hermano?-pregunto Jasper.

-si, ellos se casaron, esme siempre me cayo bien, a emmett también, en el casamiento, mi mama, cayo sin invitación, haciendo un escándalo…-Alice hizo una mueca recordándolo-Emmett la echo por la puerta, es decir-dijo con indignación-la tuvo que meter en un taxi…-Alice movió la cabeza, Jasper, le tomo la mano.-deje de hablar con ella desde entonces, ni Emmett, ni yo le hablamos…

-lo lamento de veras-dijo Jasper.

-con Edward, me llevo tan bien que lo considero, un hermano de sangre…y Esme es la mujer mas dulce, cariñosa, y adorable, del planeta.

-se nota-dijo Jasper-cuando hablas de ella, lo haces con una alegría.

-si, hace un año que no los veo, y a Edward, hace dos…-dijo Alice, con nostalgia.

-bueno, vos me contaste tu historia, ahora es mi turno.

-me gustaría escucharla…-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-no tengo una historia familiar complicada como la tuya, mis padres están bien, y me llevo muy bien con rose-Jasper sonrió-cuando conoció a su primer novio, Royce, me salto el lado protector, yo odiaba a Royce, y cuando este la engaño, Rose quedo muy mal, entonces, llego Emmett, el me cayo bien desde el principio, y Rose estaba loca por el…

-Emmett también, Rose fue su primera novia, oficial, el no paraba de hablar de ella…se aman mucho-dijo Alice.

-si, y al igual que yo adivine que Royce no era bueno para Rose, ella adivino con Maria…

-¿Maria?-dijo Alice confundida.

-me puse de novia con ella…en la secundaria estuve con ella 6 años, y de un día para el otro ella me dejo-Jasper trago con fuerza-quede deprimido un montón de tiempo y…desde entonces no salí con nadie.

-uau, mi vida amorosa no es tan dramática como la tuya.

-¿tenes…-pregunto de pronto un poco molesto Jasper-novio?

-no-dijo Alice ruborizada-tuve uno, pero no funciono.

-¿Por qué?

-sentí que no me trataba con respeto.

-yo nunca te trataría sin respeto-dijo Jasper.

Y se acerco a Alice lentamente, estaban a pocos centímetros cuando…

-RING RING-sonó el teléfono de Jasper.

-hola…-dijo Jasper.

-soy James, venime a buscar ahora, estoy en la cárcel.


	7. REENCUENTROS Y UNA SORPRESA

**los personajes son de S. M.**

CAPITULO 7

-Alice-dijo Emmett hablando por teléfono-vení hoy a casa, que festejo mi cumple.

-obvio que voy a ir-dijo Alice.

-genial-dijo Emmett con entusiasmo, te espero.

-chau, nos vemos.

Alice se puso un vestido con tirantes, de color rojo, muy sensual, y unas botas negras.

Al llegar al cumpleaños, que era en una quinta, se topo con Rosalie, que llevaba un vestido negro escotado.

-hola Alice.

-hola, ¿Dónde esta Emmett?

-allá.

Alice vio a Emmett, y se acerco a saludarlo.

-¡feliz cumple!

-hola hermanita-dijo Emmett, y se abrazaron.

-toma tu regalo…

Emmett abrió el regalo, era un balón de fútbol americano.

-¡gracias!

-¿te gusta?

-mucho-y volvió a abrazarla.-y Carlise, esta acá.

-¡hola, hija!-dijo Carlise, abrazándola.

-hola papa, ¿donde esta Esme?

-hola-dijo Esme acercándose, vestía un pantalón blanco, y una remera de muchos colores…

-¡hola, mama!-dijo Alice, estaba acostumbrada a en la cara decirle mama, a Esme, en la cara.

-Alice, tenes que visitarnos mas seguido…-la regaño Esme-Carlise te extraña mucho.

-perdón, es que tengo mucho trabajo, que bueno verlos de vuelta-dijo Alice, muy contenta.

-y, ¿a que no sabes quien esta acá?-dijo Esme, misteriosamente.

-¿Quién?

-tu otro hermano favorito-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Edward!-dijo Alice, dándose vuelta y abrazándolo.

-hola peque.

-pensé que estabas en Forks.

-no podía perderme dos cumpleaños seguidos de mi hermano-dijo Edward.

-y encontraste a esa chica que buscabas.-pregunto Alice.

Edward sonrió, y dijo:

-si, y…

-¿Papi?-dijo una voz dulce.

-te tengo noticias, Alice- dijo Edward.

Una nena de un año de edad corrió a los brazos de Edward.

-no pude ser-dijo Alice.

-hola-saludo la niña-soy Renesmee.

**Espero que les guste, y en el proximo capitulo...**

**-¿crees que alice este en la fiesta?-pregunto james.  
**

**-perece que tenes competencia-dijo emmett.  
**

**-emmett puede pasar de ser un gracioso, a decirte una frase que te cambia la vida...  
**

**bueno, nos vemos pronto.  
**

**magui9999  
**


	8. UNA GRAN CHARLA CON EMMETT

Capitulo 8

-¿crees que Alice esta en la fiesta?-pregunto James a Jasper.

-seguramente-dijo en tono bajo.

Jasper tenía que cuidar a James, por lo que había tenido que hacer que James fuera a la fiesta de Emmett.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Jasper bajo rápido del auto, ignoro los gritos de James, para que alguien le abriera la puerta, camino hasta Emmett, y lo saludo.

-feliz cumple.

-hola cuñado, gracias.

-toma-dijo Jasper, dándole el regalo.

-¿Qué es?

-un reloj…

-uau-dijo Emmett asombrado-es un rolex…

-pense que te iba a gustar, y rose comento algo por el estilo…

-gracias-lo interrumpió Emmett y lo abrazo.

-de nada, che mi jefe vino, porque tengo que protegerlo… ¿no te jode?

-no…

-quería venir, y me amenazo con despedirme, si no venia.-Emmett abrió lo ojos asombrado.

-¿Por qué tu jefe querría venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

-para ver a tu hermana-dijo con odio.

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Emmett más asombrado.

-Alice es su diseñadora de moda, y James esta "enamorado" de ella.-dijo con una mueca.

-y el a voz no te cae bien…-no era una pregunta.

-no, lo detesto, y no se como Alice, siendo como es, lo soporta.

-parece que tienes competencia-dijo riendo Emmett.

-¿eh?-dijo sin entender James.

-ah…-dijo Emmett, que era muy observador-es obvio que James no te cae porque esta atrás de mi hermana.

-no es por eso-intento defenderse Jasper.

-Jasper, supera lo de María, mi hermana es especial, y te aprecia, según Rose, dale una oportunidad al amor, como Rose conmigo, y a ella no le fue nada mal, ¿no?-dijo Emmett, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, se dio media vuelta y fue a saludar a unos amigos.

Jasper recordó, cuando Rose y Emmett recién empezaban a salir, que esta le había dicho.

-"Emmett tiene la capacidad de ser un zarpado, gracioso, de comer como animal, a decirte una frase que te cambia la vida, o hace que te enamores, por eso me encanta, y estoy tan enamorada…"

Se dio cuenta que tenía que luchar por Alice, que Emmett tenía razón, que Alice era hermosa, que estaba enamorado, y que iba a confesar todo.

Ni bien pensó todo eso, comenzó a buscar a Alice por toda la fiesta.


	9. BELLA ALICE ¡Y JAMES!

Capitulo 9

-¿quien es?-pregunto Alice sin comprender del todo la situación.

-mi hija-dijo Edward mirando a Renesmee con una sonrisa-y Bella es la madre…

-papi-dijo en voz baja Renesmee, aunque Alice todavía la escuchaba-¿Quién es la chica del vestido rojo?

-es Alice, la tía de la que te hable.

-como no me avisaste antes-dijo un poco enojada Alice.

-perdí tu numero, y pensé que papa te lo había dicho.

-¿y Bella?-pregunto Alice.

-esta por allá-dijo Edward señalando.

Alice se giro y pego un grito asombrada, ya que al lado de bella estaba ¡James!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward.

-nada, voy a saludar a Bella.-dijo Alice y se acerco lentamente a Bella y James.

-chau, Alice-dijo Renesmee-estas muy bonita-dijo y le mando un beso

Alice sonrió y se acerco más a Bella.

-¿buscas a tu novio?-preguntaba James con vos seductora.

-no-dijo de forma cortante-a mi hija.

James abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿hija?

-si, así que podes dejarme en paz.

James estaba de espalda por lo que no vio a Alice.

-¿Bella?-dijo alice.

-si-contesto esta.

-soy alice-james se dio vuelta.

-la hermana de edward-dijo bella con un sonrisa, e ignorando monumentalmente a james.

-hola alice-saludo este.

-¿conociste a mi hija…?

-renesmee-dijo alice-si, la conocí.

-renesmee es tu sobrina-dijo james cada vez mas confundido.

-james-pregunto alice, no ocultando su enojo-¿Qué haces acá?

-jasper tiene que cuidarme, lo olvidaste.-dijo james.

Bueno, ahora me dejarías hablar con mi cuñada, por favor.

James se alejo un poco.

-un placer conocerte-dijo alice.

-para mi también.

-¿de que trabajas?

-soy asistente social, ¿vos?

-diseñadora de moda.

-te tengo una noticia, nos vamos a mudar con edward acá.

-felicitaciones.-dijo alice con una sonrisa.

-por el trabajo de edward.

-¿quieren venir a comer a mi casa el viernes que viene?

-¿segura?-dijo bella.

-claro.

-bueno…

-hola mama-escucharon a renesmee, gritar.

Bella y alice se giraron, para ver en el escenario a renesmee con un micrófono, y edward y emmett a los costados.

-yo soy renesmee, y soy la sobrina de emmett, y hoy le quería decir, feliz cumple, te quiero mucho, sos el mejor tío.

Bella y alice se miraron, las dos sonreían.

-también quería decirle a mi tía, que es muy bonita, y a mi mama, que te amo.

Todos en la fiesta soltaron un suspiro.

-así, que-dijo emmett tomando el micrófono-disfruten la fiesta.

Edward agarro a su hija, y la abrazo, al tiempo que todos reían, o sonreían, renesmee encantaba a todos.


	10. UN ATREVIMIENTO

CAPITULO 10

Un rato más tarde, jasper vio a james y alice hablando james estaba con los ojos llorosos y alice estaba con cara de sentir lastima por james.

Jasper se acerco lentamente y escucho.

-…tal vez con un buen abogado, james-dijo alice.

-no-dijo james-ella tiene muchas pruebas contra mi, me va a sacar la tenencia.

Una moza paso con copas, y una botella de champaña, james se la agarro, y se bajo un cuarto de la botella en medio minuto.

-¡para james, vas a emborracharte!-dijo alice alarmada.

-eso es lo que quiero, me van a sacar a mi hijo, la única cosa de la que estoy orgulloso…

-tene fe-rogó alice, y le saco la botella de la mano.

-alice, déjame solo-dijo y agarro otra botella.

Ella se levanto y camino hasta emmett.

-me tengo que ir...-dijo.

-no-pidió emmett-tan temprano no, por favor, quédate un rato más.

En ese momento jasper se acerco a los dos.

-alice-dijo.

-¿jasper?-alice sonrió-hola.

-te estaba buscando, te vi hablando con james, ¿todo bien?

-uf-dijo mientras veía como emmett se alejaba-lo metieron en la cárcel, por sacarle a victoria su ex, el hijo, y esta decidió sacarle la tenencia, y poner una orden de restricción.

-pobre-dijo jasper, y de verdad lo sentía.

-cambiemos de tema-dijo alice moviendo la cabeza.

-¿caminamos por el parque?

-bueno.

Se alejaron de a poco de todos, y se metieron en la quinta.

-quiero decirte algo-dijo jasper y se recostó contra un árbol.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo alice.

-primero, estas muy hermosa…

-gracias-dijo alice, ruborizándose.

-¿lo diseñaste vos?

-si-dijo con un poco de orgullo.

-es muy lindo, como vos.

-gracias, ¿querías decirme algo más?

-si,- jasper se paro en frente de alice-…me gustas mucho, y no se si sentís lo mismo, pero cada vez me gustas más, y si no lo decía, cualquiera podía venir y conquistarte…

Alice sonrió y respondió

-me pasa lo mismo con voz…

-tal vez podría…-empezó a decir jasper.

-¿invitarme a salir?-interrumpió alice.

-iba a decir besarte, pero tu propuesta también me gusta…

-ven acá-dijo alice.

Se besaron y se tomaron de las manos.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, bailaron juntos toda la noche, y no hubo necesidad de explicar nada, ya que emmett contó con todo lujo y detalles, que él mismo había inventado la historia.

A las 6 de la mañana jasper y alice volvieron de la fiesta, jasper manejo hasta la casa de alice.

-ya llegamos duende.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo un dormida alice.

-las 6, y tu auto quedo en lo emmett.

Alice bajo, se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-no me acompañas-jasper, sonrió, y besándola, entro a la casa con ella en brazos, mientras subían al cuarto, el vestido y la ropa de jasper, iban quedando por el camino.


End file.
